


The Sinner and the Saint

by RavenWhitecastle



Series: The Sinner and the Saint [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Extended Metaphors, Freeform, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, adoration, lots of metaphors, seriously, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: John wants to corrupt Harold.





	The Sinner and the Saint

corrupt

/kəˈrəpt/

adjective  
1\. guilty of dishonest practices  
ex: the corrupt members of HR  
2\. debased in character; depraved  
ex: a corrupt moral compass  
3\. made inferior by errors or alteration  
ex: a corrupt file with missing information.

verb  
1\. to destroy the integrity of; cause to be dishonest  
ex: police officers corrupted by bribery  
2\. to lower morally; pervert  
ex: John wanted to corrupt Harold.

Harold was a saint. The patron saint of lost souls, perhaps. He was all morals and noble causes. Even if he didn’t follow the law, he had his own set of rules that he followed religiously. He refused to take a life, even that of an evil man. He was good like that. He was all the things that were good and pure in John’s life.

John was stained by the blood in his past and the red in his ledger, but Harold didn’t care. Harold cleansed his slate. Harold baptized him. Harold showed him the light. Harold saved John, and John loved him for it. When John looked at Harold, he saw everything that mattered to him. Harold had made John into something than more than what he had been- nothing more than a man with blood on his hands. John didn’t want to stain Harold with red. He didn’t want to break or damage Harold.

John wanted to corrupt Harold in the most beautiful ways. 

John wanted to corrupt Harold beneath his hips. He wanted to corrupt Harold under his lips. He wanted to corrupt Harold on the bed and in the dark and against the wall. John wanted to strip Harold of all composure and make all sense of decorum fall away. John wanted to leave Harold a rumpled, incoherent, beautiful disaster. John wanted Harold crying to the heavens the most profane and unholy things that John could conjure from his lips, stripped of sainthood and coming undone.

John was a sinner. All he wanted was to make Harold a sinner, too.


End file.
